grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Masters
The former elder of the church, formerly married to Louise Masters father of Poppy Masters, Nathan Masters and Kerry Masters, which Poppy disappeared for many years and caused for his faith, marriage and family to break down beyond repair. He is also brothers of Carol Masters and Perry Masters. Early Life Born to Mr and Mrs Master in Hampshire who were prominent banking family and devout church goers from an early age, Paul and Carol who was the oldest and the middle child seemed to be very influenced by their parents and soon both became while they were young Christians. Perry however was always more interested in girls and seeking pleasure and never had a faith in the Lord. Paul lacking confidence unlike his brother Perry was shy when it came to woman but eventually he went to Grasmere Valley to be a banker as his father had been and there he met and fell in love with Louise. The two got married and soon after their wedding Paul is invited to become one of the church elders at the church in Gracefield to which Paul happily accepts. The pair end up having two children, Poppy who seems to be a trouble maker at times and Nathan. Despite their struggles with Poppy at times, the family is considered by everyone to be an upstanding example of how a family should be for the public. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 Being among the citizens in Grasmere Valley, he is listed as a citizen of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1. Volume 2 Paul Masters was one of the four judges judging the all night dancing competitions along with Judge Fielder, Garret Jones and Mel. The pair winner is Johan and Yasmin. Volume 3 Being a good friend with Brad Hewitt and having worked with Brad at the bank, when he decides to leave with his wife to move to Elysian Fields. Therefore he decides to have a surprise party preapred for him. It nearly goes horribly wrong but thankfully the surprise happen at the Town Hall. Paul is sad to see him go but the party goes great. Volume 4 From Volume 4 Poppy Masters has disappeared and there is at this point no indication what actually happened to her despite an in depth investigation as to what has happened with her. Louise and Paul do however adopted a daughter Kerry who soon lives with them and Nathan. Volume 12 When Kate Concade stole Georgi Sykes black book and revealed information about the town causing chaos, Paul manages to be rioted in his own car. It soon revealed was under investigation by his own wife who believed he was part of the disappearance. This is not revealed to him until Louise admits she used Georgi to gain information about whether Paul was guilty and that she was determined to divorce Paul and take the kids. He is in shock and doesn't want this to happen but in front of everyone in the street she ends the marriage taking the kids with her. Louise ends up telling the bank where he works about the rumours of his involvement with the disappearance of Poppy and as a result he loses his well paying job as well. He then decides to resign from being an elder at the Church in Gracefield as this formerly devout Christians faith with the loss of his family and job had been shaken to what he seemed was beyond repair claiming he had enough of Christianity. Volume 15 As a result of losing his job due to false allegations made his wife and his wife and family leaving him, he managed to get a new job as a caretaker. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 6 He is among those goes to Ze Pub just before Christmas looking to celebrate with the excess drinking with Josh Happy, leading the way and buying everyone multiple rounds of drinks. It is clear that Paul's life is now spiraling out of control. They soon see the Zoo animals which were released from the London Zoo outside the pub and end up being among them and being chased by them. Myles Hyesmith among those there ends up leading everyone with a plan to get the animals back by running all the way to London Zoo without notifying any of the others in the stampede with the animals all following behind and they end up back at the Zoo in their cages. They all enjoy Christmas morning at the Zoo with Ryan Carey giving an impromtu gospel sermon while the TV cameras catching the event captures it and they celebrate the true meaning of Christmas. Volume 23 However in Volume 23 his brother, the egotist, manly Perry Masters comes to live with Paul after he suffers a series of bouts of depression. However instead of helping Paul, Perry is always determined to outperform in every way. Volume 27 In Volume 27 during the election it is Paul and Perry who discover Petey Grieves body after he had attempted suicide. Volume 29 He having rejected his faith is aligns those with the atheists such as Jonathan Paine and Voilare who are taking over the town. When they want to expose Rochelle Raphael who claims to be a Christian to be murderous and abusive foster mother just so their cause can further to refute Christianity, Paul is among those who is part of the plan. They do it in front of Darren Amois as well as Rochelle who he had been looking for his daughter which turned out to be one of Rochelle victims. Managing to get the reveal on live TV, Voilare Jonathan and Paul are among those who are delighted with what had happened. However Alexander Estrix who had also been with them and part of the plan is disgusted to see what it did to Darren as the reveal completely crushed him and the others didn't care, causing for Alexander to run away from them and leave the group. Volume 31 Paul who is working as a caretaker while at the Mega Big School reunion at Rose Park Heights for the previous generations of those who graduated from Grasmere Valley High School. Louise is also present as she has returned to Grasmere Valley with her new rich husband Tristian Vildereoes III. During that time Barb and Tommy who are looking after the famed Veronica who wrote her stale of abuse and struggle and whose tale of abuse has been told countless times in the media are there to publise their story even more with the help of Marion Richards and they continue to get money from those whose hearts are touched by their story. Mrs Holland who organised the event even decided to give them £1 Million. During the night a revelations is revealed that they have found Poppy Masters dead body and that the police Jack Jackson and Adam Robinson are here to arrest Paul Masters as Poppy's body was found underneath his house. However the truth is more disturbing and with the help of Mr Love and eventually getting one of the high rollers of the night DC Robins to tell the truth that Veronica is a scam and did not exist. However it is soon revealed with DC confessing to have ghost written the autobiography and that Veronica was initially being played by Poppy Masters, Paul's daughter. What happened to Poppy is revealed as she was groomed on the internet by Barb and Tommy who wanted to use her as Veronica in order to get as much money as possible without working. Poppy doesn't want to do this but feeling ashamed as what she had done by willing to runaway with an non existent online boyfriend she begins to inhabit Veronica. Everyone is beyond shock at this reveal. However the story gets worse as it is later revealed by DC that Louise having initially not know where Poppy was had found her whereabouts and that she was under Barb's thumb. Having divorced her husband and not willing to let go the fact that Paul had done no wrong doing she decides to leave Poppy who was pleading for her mother to take her with Barb just so she could continue to profane Paul's name. In the end with Poppy trying to break free, Barb pushes her to a glass table and she ends up dying as a result. Louise being contacted after this event is told to dump the body at Paul's house underneath so when found he could be arrested. Paul is livid and he soon goes after Louise who had caused him so much grief and knew what happened to her daughter. Tristian leaves Louise flat and both Louisa and Paul for his aggression are arrested by Jack Jackson and Adam Robinson. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #89-93 What's the Scoop on Mrs Goop? #92 Tale of Tracy Etheridge Paul is seen among those in shock to hear that Mrs Goop has returned from her disappearance and that she will reveal all at an interview that night with Tracy Etheridge. The Devon Show Season 3 Episode 13 The Beauty of Beasts Paul along with Abdul McGray and Ms Primrose are the judges for the Miss Primrose Park who initially pick Millie Millan and Mrs Goop as the winners but when it is revealed they won by bribing Ms Primrose, Champaine ends up taking the crown.